These studies aim to determine whether the sensitivity of GH secretory mechanisms to IGF-I negative feedback differs in young and older adults, and, using pyridostigmine (a drug thought to inhibit somatostatin secretion), whether suppression of somatostatin is involved in this negative feedback effect of IGF-I.